Season 4
Season 4 of Vikings premiered on February 18, 2016 on History in Canada and in the United States and is set to conclude on February 1, 2017. The season, consisting of 20 episodes, was split into two ten-episode parts. Plot Part I Season three culminated with the extraordinary battle in Paris, where Ragnar seized victory from the jaws of defeat – but still returns to Kattegat dangerously ill. Thoughts of his death galvanize the forces who seek to succeed him as king, including his wife Queen Aslaug and his oldest son, Bjorn. Meanwhile, Lagertha continues power struggles with her calculating, former second in command, Kalf. Rollo betrays his Vikings heritage by remaining in Frankia and Floki is seized for his brutal actions to the Christian priest Athelstan. Part II In the midseason premiere, Ragnar’s reappearance in Kattegat triggers a chain of events no one – except the Seer – could have ever imagined. He unexpectedly arrives home to see what has become of his sons and to handle unfinished business in Wessex with King Ecbert (Linus Roache). Meanwhile, Lagertha (Katheryn Winnick) plans a power play in Kattegat and Bjorn (Alexander Ludwig) prepares to fulfill his long-held dream to explore the Mediterranean in a sleek new boat built for him by Floki (Gustaf Skarsgård). Production It was officially announced on March 26, 2015, five episodes into the show's third season run.http://deadline.com/2015/03/vikings-renewed-history-season-4-1201399120/ Cast Starring Cast * Travis Fimmel as King Ragnar Lothbrok (16 episodes) * Katheryn Winnick as Queen Lagertha/Earl Ingstad (15 episodes) * Clive Standen as Duke Rollo (13 episodes) * Gustaf Skarsgård as Floki (15 episodes) * Alexander Ludwig as Bjorn (15 episodes) * Alyssa Sutherland as Queen Aslaug (15 episodes) * Ben Robson as Earl Kalf (4 episodes) * Lothaire Bluteau as Emperor Charles (8 episodes) * John Kavanagh as The Seer (8 episodes) * Peter Franzén as King Harald "Finehair" (10 episodes) * Jasper Pääkkönen as Halfdan "The Black" (9 episodes) * Kevin Durand as Harbard (3 episodes) * Moe Dunford as Prince Aethelwulf (10 episodes) * Alex Høgh Andersen as Ivar (7 episodes) * Marco Ilsø as Hvitserk (5 episodes) * David Lindström as Sigurd (7 episodes) * Jordan Patrick Smith as Ubbe (7 episodes) * Linus Roache as King Ecbert (12 episodes) Supporting Cast * Maude Hirst as Helga (13 episodes) * Georgia Hirst as Torvi (13 episodes) * Jennie Jacques as Princess Judith (12 episodes) * Morgane Polanski as Princess Gisla (11 episodes) * Huw Parmenter as Count Roland (10 episodes) * Karen Hassan as Therese (9 episodes) * Owen Roe as Count Odo (8 episodes) * Edvin Endre as Erlendur (8 episodes) * Luke Shanahan as Ubbe (8 episodes) * Stephen Rockett as Hvitserk (8 episodes) * Elijah O'Sullivan as Sigurd (8 episodes) * Dianne Doan as Yidu (7 episodes) * Philip O'Sullivan as Bishop Edmund (7 episodes) * James Quinn Markey as Ivar (7 episodes) * Amy Bailey as Queen Kwenthrith (6 episodes) * Josefin Asplund as Astrid (6 episodes) * Seán T. Ó Meallaigh as Father Prudentius (6 episodes) * Ida Marie Nielsen as Margrethe (5 episodes) * Des Carney as Waerferth the Scout (5 episodes) * George Blagden as Athelstan (5 episodes) * Ivan Kaye as King Aelle (4 episodes) * Nathan O'Toole as Bjorn (3 episodes) * Issac O'Sullivan as Prince Alfred (2 episodes) * Anton Giltrap as Guthrum (2 episodes) * Conor O'Hanlon as Prince Alfred (2 episodes) * Tristan Barry as Prince Alfred (2 episodes) * Rosalie Connerty as Angrboda (2 episodes) * Niall Cusack as Abbot Lupus (2 episodes) * Ruby O'Leary as Gyda (2 episodes) * Tom Hopkins as French Archbishop (2 episodes) * Maxim Boshell as Ivar's Axe Boy (2 episodes) Guest Cast * Søren Pilmark as Stender ("A Good Treason") * Frankie McCafferty as Sinric ("A Good Treason") * Steve Wall as Einar ("A Good Treason") * Cillian O'Sullivan as Eirik ("A Good Treason") * Barry McGovern as French Archbishop ("A Good Treason") * Robban Follin as Berserker ("Yol") * Ruby O'Leary as Gyda ("What Might Have Been") * Declan Conlon as Wigstan ("The Profit and the Loss") * John Kavanagh as Pope Leo IV ("Death All 'Round") * Adam McNamara as Thorhall ("The Last Ship") Crew Producers * Morgan O'Sullivan: executive producer. * Sheila Hockin: executive producer. * Sherry Marsh: executive producer. * Alan Gasmer: executive producer. * James Flynn: executive producer. * John Weber: executive producer. * Michael Hirst: creator/writer/executive producer. * Keith Thompson: producer (episodes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, and 8). * Sanne Wohlenberg: producer (9, 10, 11, and 12). * Bill Goddard: co-producer. * Séamus McInerney: co-producer. * Pj Dillon: director of photography (episodes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, and 8). * Owen McPolin: director of photography (episodes 9, 10, 11, and 12). * Mark Geraghty: production designer. * Aaron Marshall: editor (episodes 1, 4, and 7). * Christopher Donaldson: editor (episodes 2, 5, and 8). * Tad Seaborn: editor (episodes 3, 6, 9, and 11). * Don Cassidy: editor (episodes 10, and 12). * Trevor Morris: composer. * Franklin Henson: stunt action design. * Richard Ryan: stunt action design. * Dominic Remane: visual effects supervisor. * Joan Bergin: costume designer. * Frank Moiselle: casting director. * Nuala Moiselle: casting director. Directors * Ciarán Donnelly: episodes 1, 2, and 3. * Helen Shaver: episodes 4 and 5. * Ken Girotti: episodes 6, 7, and 8. * Jeff Woolnough: episodes 9 and 10. * Daniel Grou: episode 11 and 12. Promo Pictures The Dead .jpg|Bjorn in Season 4 Vikings Season 4 Cast.jpeg|Vikings Season 4 Cast BjornS41.jpeg BjornS42.jpeg BjornS43.jpeg image.jpeg|Aslaug (Left), Ragnar (Middle), Yidu (Right) Video File:Vikings Season 4 Preview File:Vikings Season 4 Official SDCC Trailer (Comic-Con 2015) File:Vikings Season 4 Official Trailer File:Vikings Ragnar Trailer - Season 4 Premieres February 18th 10 9c History File:Power Built With Blood Vikings Season 4 Teaser - Premieres February 18th 10 9c History File:Day Of Reckoning Vikings Season 4 Teaser - Premieres February 18th 10 9c History File:Vikings Brother Against Brother Teaser - Premieres February 18 10 9c History File:Vikings What To Expect From Season 4 - New Season Thursday 10 9c History File:Vikings Official Mid-Season Teaser Thursdays 10 9c History-0 File:Vikings Season 4 Mid-Season Teaser History File:Vikings Season 4 Returns Comic Con Teaser History File:Vikings Season 4 Midseason Return Official Trailer - Comic-Con 2016 File:Vikings Season 4B - Midseason Trailer REVENGE (HD) File:Vikings Season 4B NEW Promo Trailer - History's TV Show HD Episode Guide :See also: Episodes References de:Staffel 4 ru:Сезон 4 fr:Saison 4 uk:4 Сезон Category:Seasons